


For the Birds

by GodsFool



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Courting Rituals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Mating Rituals, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Romance, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsFool/pseuds/GodsFool
Summary: The Hooded Angel, guardian of the glades in Starling City, saves Felicity Smoak from a mugging one night, and now won't leave her alone. What on earth is going on?Smutty wingfic.





	1. A Wing And A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts), [thatmasquedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmasquedgirl/gifts).



> Quick intro chapter. These will be a series of short chapters of Oliver/Felicity interactions leading up to romance and smut. Because I love writing smut, and there doesn't seem to be a lot of wingfic smut. Which is a shame.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Forgive me my writing sins.

The first time Felicity saw the Hooded Angel wasnt because she had been following reports in the news (which she was). It wasn't because she had triangulated his secret lair (she hadn't, but not for lack of trying). It was because she had a craving for mint chip at 3am and was mugged walking home from the corner bodega down from her apartment.

It wasn't like she meant to get mugged. Then again, nobody probably means to get mugged. But she was so busy shoveling mint chip via plastic spoon into her mouth and humming contentedly at the melty chocolate mint goodness that her situational awareness had failed her. 

OK, so she was paying no attention to her surroundings whatsoever. I mean, it wasn't like she'd ever gotten mugged the whole time her apartment was in the glades, and it wasn't like it was her fault anyways. No, it was her mugger's fault.

A man's rough hand had closed over her mouth before she could scream while his other arm trapped her arms to her sides and hauled her back into the darkened alley. One second she was there, the next second there was nothing but her ice cream spilled on the street.

She was slammed hard up against a wall, and she began to struggle until she felt the cold press of metal up under her chin. A knife. She let out an involuntary whimper. Her mugger was a big guy, though it wasn't too hard to tower over her in the first place. 

"I want your money, not your life. So all of it. Cards, cash, jewelry. And your cell phone." He rasped at her, sneering.

"My cell phone, really?" Hm. Probably not the smartest thing to say. He did have a knife after all. It was just that.. she reeeeeeally loved her cell phone.

"I said all of it!"

"I get that, it's just cell phones are really traceable these days. Which I probably don't need to tell you, being a criminal and all. You probably handle traceable technology all the time. Or not, I mean I don't know what you handle in your line of work --"

"Shut up! Just give me the goods and stop yapping!" He pressed harder with the knife at her throat and she squeaked involuntarily.

It was then that the mugger flew backwards, smashing hard into the other side of the alley and crumpling to the ground. Felicity was stunned. Not because of the flying mugger. No.

Because of the Hooded Angel standing between her and groaning form on the ground. Tall, more than six feet, broad in the chest, he filled out the leather outfit like it was poured on him. Dark green hood, gloves, jacket, boots, and sinfully tight leather pants. She could tell he had a body to die for, but the part that really caught her attention was the massive black shiny wings flexing and flaring growing from his back. 

She couldn't help but stare, they were beautiful. A dark iridescent black with shiny metallic green spots, stripes, and tips, patterned like a red tailed hawk, but nothing like she'd ever seen in nature. She was utterly entranced.

The man (angel) in question made the oddest growling screech towards her mugger, who was just now pulling himself to his feet. When he saw who he was facing, he did the smart thing and fucking ran for it. Felicity couldn't blame him. If she had an angel screaming in her face, she'd probably have run, too.

She shuffled her feet, trying to get her legs to support her body, and the winged figure whipped around and stared at her. 

Felicity froze.

And then started talking, words just falling from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Uh. Hi. Thank you for saving me Mr. Hooded Angel. Do you go by Mister? Probably not Sir. Sir sounds too medieval. Sir Hooded Angel. Yeah, that's a little much. Though I imagine you don't call yourself Mister Hooded Angel either, or even The Hooded Angel, cuz referring to yourself in third person is weird. But again, thank you for coming down here to save me and my cell phone and listening to me babble. Which I will stop. Right now. See? Stopping..."

He tilted his head, as though trying to figure out what to make of her. He took a step forward. 

She didn't move.

He took another step.

Felicity held her breath.

He took another step, and another, until he was right in front of her.

Felicity looked up into the shadowed hood. She couldn't make out his features, but he had a strong jawline covered in delicious scruff, and the most intense bright blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. The blue on white almost glowed in the blackness of his hood.

She stayed leaning against the alley wall for support, keeping her arms to her sides, hands fisting against her coat while attempting to appear non-threatening. Whatever that meant anyway.

The Angel raised a gloved hand and moved it slowly, like he was trying not to spook her, and brought it up to her face. Oh so slowly, he traced her cheekbone up around her ear. She shuddered, but not in a bad way. It's just her ears were a really sensitive area for her, and he was stroking them almost tenderly. He ran his fingers through her hair and twisted one long golden curl through them. 

Police sirens sounded a long way off. 

He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and pulled back, dropping his grip on her hair. He touched her cheek lightly one more time before backing up and spreading his massive wings. He flexed them again, seeming to display the full length and breadth and sheer beauty of his plumage before he sprang into the air with a great leap and a drastic downdraft of air, sending her hair all askew. 

She watched him disappear quickly over the rooftops and into the night while she clutched the wall and stood panting heavily.

Holy hell. He'd barely touched her and she felt like her skin was on fire. She didn't know what it was. The adrenaline mixed with an extremely built angel and his hot body combined with the gentle touch of his leather gloves on her face and ears with a dollop of I-haven't-been-laid-in-two-years made for one hot and bothered Felicity.

When she was steady on her feet, she picked up her fallen purse and stumbled home. 

She could have sworn she heard the woosh of bird wings flapping above her, but there was nothing there when she searched the sky nervously. 

The stress of the night must be getting to her.

She took a long shower before getting ready for bed. When she went into her bedroom, however, her window was open. Did she open it to get some air before her shower? She couldn't remember. 

Shaking her head, she crossed her room and began pulling the top window down when she noticed something had drifted off the windowsill to the floor. She finished locking up and bent down to retrieve the item.

It was a feather, patterned a dark metallic green and iridescent black. 

Now why on earth was this here?


	2. Hovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little stalking between friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So I was accused of plagiarism apperently. As a writer, a PROFESSIONAL writer, I don't think you realize how very deeply this insults and hurts a writer who isn't doing it. This also went to show me that some people don't actually have any idea what plagiarism is.
> 
> Plagiarism is the wholesale stealing, copy/pasting, of someone else's work and claiming it as your own. As you can tell if you actually bothered to read this fic, these are all my own words, I copied nothing.
> 
> This leads me to believe that since people have only seen one or two instances of wingfic in the Olicity fndom, that they think the idea is copyrighted or something like that. Wingfic is a trope, and an extremely popular trope in a variety of fandoms. There are 3374 stories tagged wingfics on AO3 as of the time of this post. There are 399 in Courting Rituals, and 799 in Mating rituals. As you can see, these are not unique or exclusive ideas. I personally love the wingfics in the Supernatural fandom, where I have read many of the more than 950, which is really where most of my idea came from. 
> 
> Just because a tag is rare in a fandom does not mean it's exclusive. Should I have everyone attribute their Bratva Omegaverse fic to mine simply because it was the first? No, because that's stupid. Similar ideas are not plagiarism, they are variations on a theme. Does every tutor Felicity educating jock Oliver in High school fic need to attribute a specific fic? No, because they're variations on a theme.
> 
> As to my inspiration for this fic, it was actually the Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 bingo board prompt tag "wingfic", a documentary on flamingos (yeah, that'll be entertaining later), and a Supernatural wingfic called Feathers and a Flannel. I posted a poll on my Twitter for wingfic smut between Vigilante Oliver in Starling or Tarzan winged Oliver on Lian Yu. Vigilante Oliver won by 53% out of 36 votes. 
> 
> Yes, I've read the Flying High universe (because it's amazing and you should go read it too, it's located here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365216 ), and I've recently reread the courting rituals one SPECIFICALLY SO I WOULDN'T COPY THE SAME RITUALS. I've done my own research, thank you very much. Not to mention my Oliver and her Oliver have ENTIRELY different origins and backgrounds. Hell, if you bothered to check any of my other fics, you know my kitten!Felicity story Just Kitten Around was directly inspired by Alexiblackbriar's puppy!Oliver fic, and I dedicated the story to them because of that.
> 
> The moral of the story is, don't run off half-cocked accusing someone of plagiarism when you don't actually know what plagiarism is, and don't judge a story by the first chapter just because you think you might know what the story is or where it's going (cause I garuntee you it isn't).
> 
> If you still think I'm plagiarising something, you're obviously too dumb to actually enjoy this piece of fluff and smut, so go read something else. I actually want people to be happy, and you won't be happy reading this fic.
> 
> If you actually understand what variations on a theme are, please enjoy the smut. I've decided to continue this story because I love writing fluff and smut, and because haters make you famous.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Feel free to join me on twitter @GodsWritingFool for future polls, stories, updates, and occasional rants about Screenwriting, dieting, and chocolate donuts.

Oliver didn't know why exactly he followed the blonde. It didn't matter that she was a wingless human and he was a displaced angel. He only knew she was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen. Full pouty lips, bright blue eyes, and her hair - like golden silk. So small, but so delicately made. He had never wanted anything, or anyone, more in his life.

And he had absolutely no idea what to do about it. 

So he followed his instincts, the urges inside him that helped drive his purpose and safety. They drove him to protect his territory from bad people, criminals, those that hurt others. They drove him to find a burrow, a place underground, the better to hide from those who would expect him to build an aerie. And now, they drove him to follow the blonde, to make sure she got back to her nest safely.

He stayed to watch, to make sure she was okay, and when she went into the ensuite, he glided down to her fire escape, He quietly pulled up her window, intending to examine her apartment, but something stopped him. His instincts told him not to invade her nest, he wasn't invited. 

He had vague memories of his people on the island, the rituals and taboos mixed with his instinct.

They also instructed him to leave a gift, one of his feathers. A healthy, brilliant feather. She had seemed so awed and impressed by them that it seemed a most fitting gift. If she kept it...

Oh if she kept it, then he would know. It'd be a clear sign. 

He watched her pick it up, and held his breath. She examined it, and she smiled. She smiled! A feeling of pride flowed through him. He had made her smile. She took it with her as she prepared for bed and examined it for a long, long time. 

Was she searching for flaws? Had he missed something? He had preened that specific feather oh so carefully. He had chosen it specifically for her. What if it wasn't good enough? What if she found a mistake?

But before he could work himself into a panic, she laid it next to her in her bedstand. She stroked it occasionally, and stared at it until she fell asleep. He puffed his chest and flared all his feathers before shaking himself back into place. She kept it!

This was so exciting!

He'd found a courting partner. Finally.

\-----------------------

The second time Felicity met the Hooded Angel, he scared the ever-loving shit out of her in her office. It was a week later.

There she was, minding her own business doing her coding at 10 o clock at night after cleaning up her so-called boss's sloppy mistakes. I mean really, just look at this firewall! A five year old could hack their way through this hot mess! 

She was so far in the zone, grumbling to herself the whole while, that her situational awareness again failed her. Maybe she just didn't have any. That would explain a lot.

"Felicity Smoak." The voice was deep, a rasp and a growl wrapped together.

The IT tech jumped three feet in the air, bumped her wheely chair with her jerking legs, and proceeded to fall on her perfect ass, probably bruising her tail bone. Ow. Just ow. Her wheely chair slowly squeaked across the office, eventually bumping into the opposite wall.

"Frack, my butt." She winced at her own words, and then began to dig a deeper hole. "Oh my god! I didn't mean... you know, I'm not even gonna try to save...." She looked up and her words trailed off slowly, because standing behind her in her little office was the Hooded Angel. Felicity turned ten shades of crimson. She had just laid an innuendo on the Angel, and he cocked his head curiously, his wings partially flexed out, making him seem much bigger in the tiny office.

He loomed closer, closer, until he stood right over her and then...

...offered her his leather gloved hand to help her stand up. Even though she had word vomited alll over him. 

Tentatively, she grasped his hand, and was incredibly surprised when the wrist joints of each massive wing dove to her waist like a pair of extra arms, a long feathered digit tipped in a small claw wrapped about the curve of her waist, and she was litterally lifted straight up into the air before being set on her feet.

She wobbled when his wings drew back, but he still maintained a grip on her hand and kept her steady. Felicity just gawked at him, jaw dropped.

"Where did you... How are you even here?"

His shoulders lifted in a shrug, his wings tucking behind him. "Flew."

Felicity pursed her lips. Hooded Angel here was a smart ass.

"Yes, I imagine you did fly. But I meant how are you here IN MY OFFICE. How did you get in? Did no one see you? Why are you even here?" The questions just kept piling up, and Felicity knew a million more were on the tip of her tongue. However, she managed to shut her mouth and try to let the Angel answer.

He shuffled from foot to foot, and she realized... The Hooded Angel was nervous. 

"I...I watched."

Her eyebrows hit her hairline. "You were following me? I knew the Hooded Angel was a lot of things but I didn't realize you were a stalker!" She was pacing now, thoughts racing. "Why were you even following me?"

He made that shrug with the wing tuck again, like he didn't even know himself why. "Curious?" He made it sound like a question she could answer for him.

She stopped and crossed her arms, eyeing him. She noticed he immediately relaxed his posture when she stopped pacing. It was her? She was making the Angel nervous? This was so surreal....

"Did you find out what you needed to?"

"Felicity Smoak." She shivered at his words, like her name was a question and an answer all at once. He continued. "MIT, class of 2009. IT department, Queen Consolidated. Lives alone, no pets aside from a fern. Highly commended by co-workers."

He tilted his head the other way. "Loves mint chip ice cream." Was that a smile in his voice?

It didn't matter, Felicity was officially freaked out. She had a winged stalker and no idea how he found out her name, let alone where she worked.

Her arms dropped to her sides. "Look, I need you to tell me why you're here, cuz I'm 99 percent sure I'm hallucinating right now, and 1 percent sure I got a concussion falling out of my chair."

He reached down into a crossbody bag she hadn't even noticed and pulled out a beat up laptop. He tentatively held it out to her. "I need your help." He rasped. "I need the information off this laptop."

Felicity's heart clenched for a whole different reason. That poor poor computer. "These look like bullet holes."

He shuffled his feet again, shifting his weight back and forth. "Some are arrow holes..."

She tilted her head, raised an eyebrow, and gave him a look. 

The fierce, giant, crusader of the night, a man (angel) who struck fear in the hearts of criminals, shrunk before the blonde's gaze. "Anything you could pull off there would be extremely helpful."

She eyed him for a hot minute, then sighed and took the profferred laptop from his hands. "I'll see what I can do." The blonde plopped back down in her chair and took out a screwdriver.

He hovered over her (ha! bird pun) while she worked, leaning closer and closer as she pulled the machine apart and removed it's innards. Hooking it up to her computer, she brought up the contents of the hard drive. "Here's everything salvagable. I put it on a flash drive for you. OK?" 

She turned around to look at him and he was RIGHT THERE. Inches from her face. Her breath caught. This close she could see the outline of his face, and damn was he pretty. He bent over her, arm on the back of her chair. She should have felt crowded, his body curving over her seated form and his wings half opened like a feathery canopy above them, blocking some of the light. 

But she'd never felt safer.

And the Hooded Angel kept glancing at her lips as they stared at each other. She gulped. Was it getting hot in here or was that just every single inch of her skin? Slowly, he reached forward, grasped a stray curl, and ran his gloved fingers through it.

She stood suddenly, forcing him back upright but practically aligning their chests before she took a step back. The Angel simply watched her curiously. She didn't think he had any notion of personal space, and she could barely think with all that hotness up close.

He reached forward and plucked the flash drive from her with his other hand as his fist slowly untangled from her curls. "Thank you, Felicity."

She shrugged, flustered. "Uh, sure. Anytime!"

It wasn't until later that she realized she had just volunteered herself to be an angel's tech support.


End file.
